


One More Night

by AnonymousDoll



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDoll/pseuds/AnonymousDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship was not something everyone could understand. It was relaxing and he completely loved it. Loved the way the two of them could just relax together. Loved the way he could just be himself. NedCan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

Canada still wasn't sure how he ended up in this position. All they had been doing was sitting out side, gazing at the stars. Their bodies close together. His head had been laying down on the others shoulder, as he sat in between his legs, while Netherlands had his back against a tree and his arms around his waist, holding him close to his body. It had been something sweet but innocent. He had pointed out some of the stars and constellations he could remember, with Ned piping in every once in a while. It was relaxing and he completely loved it. Loved the way the two of them could just relax together.

After a while, they had begun talking about anything and everything they could think of. They talked about their daily lives, their sibling, and anything that came to mind. It was the one thing he always enjoyed about the Dutchman. He could open up, speak about anything and be himself, and the other would still be there listening and not forgetting or ignoring him.

If someone asked him, he wouldn't be able to say how exactly his relationship with the other got started. It had just happened. After the events of World War II, the two just began getting closer. Canada got the chance to get to know the tall and quite man better, and realized he wasn't just the tall slightly intimidating person people made him out to be. In the same respect, Netherlands got to know they quite man who people always seemed to confuse for his brother.

Either way, what he couldn't remember was how he things went from that, to the position he was in now. Not that he minded much either way.

His arms were tied above his head with a blue and white striped scarf; a blindfold covering his eyes. If he didn't know exactly who the other person in the room was, he wouldn't have been as calm as he was at that moment. He knew that if he really tried and tugged on it, he would be able to break free. But as much as he wanted to deny it, he was curious about what the other would do.

His breathing sped up at the feel of a hand slowly running down his clothed chest. "Shh... just relax." A warm breath passed over his ear before quickly moving down to take his lips. The Dutchman crushed his lips to the others, not waiting, nor begging for entrance, just simply deepening the kiss. Canada didn't mind, he loved it when the other took control. He kissed back, squirming around, wishing his arms were free to wrap around the other man.

Netherlands pulled back suddenly, and Canada couldn't help but wish he could look up into the others eyes. He just knew that lust coursing through his body, was reflected on the others eyes.

Canada wasted no time in bucking his hips, hoping to show the other how much he wanted him and needed him at that moment.

Lips mashed with his again, with more force this time. He groaned as the other bit his lower lip, drawing it into his mouth. His leg hitched up to wrap around the Dutchman's hip, pressing the front of their trousers together. The startled gasp he gave in response let the Canadian take advantage and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He didn't usually take control, but he knew Netherlands loved it when he did.

Hands reached in between their bodies, slowly pulling at the buttons of his shirt. The other leaned his body down pressing him down into the bed. He squirmed a bit, trying to regain control of the kiss, but the other lifted his knee in between his legs.

They continued at that pace, with Canada trying to press more of his body onto Netherlands. His shirt lay open between them, the Dutchman's pressing into his soft spots.

The other continued teasing him, trailing kisses down his throat, towards his chest, until he reached the waistband of his pants. Canada bucked his hips, hoping to show the other what he wanted.

He felt rustling above him for a moment, before Netherlands bare chest pressed against his. Lips descended onto his again, dragging him into a passionate kiss.

A hand reached between their bodies, squeezing his erection through his pants. Canada responded by thrusting into the others hand. Netherlands hand slid down the waist band of his pants, squeezing his hard member.

"Untie me." He moaned into the other man's mouth. "I want to feel you, I want to see you" He threw his head back, wrists pulling against the bindings, wavy hair partly stuck to his face from sweat, legs wrapping themselves around Netherlands own pulling them closer together.

Their lips separated for barely a second, as Netherlands made quick work of his bindings throwing them over his shoulder along with the blindfold.

Canada's lips quickly descended onto the others neck, not being able to control himself anymore. He could feel his hear racing, as his body begged for them to be closer together. He sucked on the others pulse point as his hands made quick work of their trousers.

Netherlands chuckled slightly before a groan escaped him, as Canada flipped their bodies so he was on top.

After that, everything was a blur of thrusting bodies, moans and groans escaping both of them.

Their breaths sped up as they felt themselves reaching the edge. Their bodies moved faster against each other, thrusting deeper. Hands gripped their each others sides, trying to anchor their bodies to reality.

Their lips met kissing each other reverently as they rode out the last few waves of their orgasm.

Then it was over. They both laid there feeling spent. Bodies slick with sweat. They threw the covers over their bodies, not caring about the mess that covered them.

"Ik hou van je." Netherlands said nuzzling his cheek into Canada's as they both lay together; arms wrapped around each other. Pressing a kiss on to the Dutchman's lips he closed his eyes and whispered, "Je t'aime."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Secret Santa Gift fic for someone on Tumblr.  
> I tried my best. I'd never written these characters before, so I'm not sure how it turned out. Also the sex scene was a bit rushed since I didn't feel comfortable writing it at that moment.  
> I'll probably come back and edit it sometime soon.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Happy Belated Christmas!
> 
> ~Doll


End file.
